


Shut Your Mouth

by runoutofwit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Top!Cas, abuse of angelic powers, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runoutofwit/pseuds/runoutofwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s not sure how they ended up this way, but he doesn’t care. He didn’t expect this. He didn’t expect Castiel, Angel of the Lord, to be the equivalent of a hormone-ravaged teenager, and he sure as hell didn’t expect him to be an asshole about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Jen was having a bad day, so I wrote her porn, because that's what friends do. 
> 
> Un-betaed.

Dean’s not sure how they ended up this way, but he doesn’t care. All that matters is the body hot against him, the thigh between his legs that he grinds against desperately. He didn’t expect this. He didn’t expect Castiel, Angel of the Lord, to be the equivalent of a hormone-ravaged teenager, and he sure as hell didn’t expect him to be an asshole about it. _(“I have seen humans copulate thousands of times, Dean. I am not naïve when it comes to sexual encounters.” “Well based on your date with Chastity, I’m a bit surprised.”_ )

No, that must have been where it started. Because that was the comment that set fire in Cas’ eyes, that made him push Dean against the wall of the motel room and hiss in his ear, “I am thousands of years old, Dean. Do not underestimate me.” But if this was where ‘underestimating’ the angel got him, he was sure as hell going to start doing a lot more often.

Either way, they’re kissing now, and everything about Castiel is dominating. His fingers dig hard into Dean’s hips, keeping him pinned carefully to the wall. Cas eases the pressure of his thigh, and the hunter is embarrassed by the wanton whimper that he chokes out, more than ready to start begging, if that’s what Castiel wants. The angel’s lips feel like they’re charged with electricity, every swipe of his dominating tongue feeling like a shot of adrenaline straight to his system.

Castiel pulls away his lips, then, and Dean needs a moment to remember how to breathe, his head swimming. One of his hands is at the back of the angel’s neck, and they push, trying to draw the two of them back together. Castiel doesn’t budge at all, his eyes skating over Dean’s features leisurely.

It feels like days pass before the angel leans forward, placing an inappropriately chaste kiss to the human’s lips. He moves his hands up, feeling the curve of Dean’s body, and they finally come to rest on his shoulders.

“Down.” The word is whispered against his lips, but Dean has only a moment to process it before Cas steps back and pushes the hunter straight down to his knees.

Dean swallows, quickly getting the message as he looks between Cas’ fucking smug face and the bulge in the angel’s pants that’s right at mouth-level.

“I don’t—“ he says, ready to protest and tell Cas that _he doesn’t suck cock, thank you very much_. But then the guy’s running a hand through the short crop of brown hair, other hand unbuckling his belt, and Dean’s licking his lips, thinking there’s nothing he could want more right now than this.

“I got it,” he says, and stops Castiel from unbuttoning his pants any further. The satisfied look on the angel’s face is enough to make his own erection throb, but he knows that’ll be taken care of later.

He runs his hands up Cas’ thighs, trailing up to the button and zipper. He makes quick work of them, but the pull down is slow. He can hear the staggered breathing of the angel looming above him, fingers running affectionately through Dean’s hair. The human mouths at the bulge in the underwear, thinking back to the best blowjobs he’s ever had and trying to remember why they’d been great and use it on the angel. His thumbs stroke the dips right under each side of Cas’ hip, and he takes his time.

It’s not long before Castiel grows impatient, though. He whispers something that Dean is pretty sure is his name, and he tightens his grip in the hunter’s hair, pulling and urging him to go further. Dean’s more than happy to oblige, though, and finally pulls the underwear down as well.

Cas is swollen and red, the head of his cock leaking pre-cum.

He licks his lips, staring at it a moment before wrapping one hand around the shaft. He gives it an experimental tug, and Castiel moans quietly. Returning to stroking and petting Dean’s head, he closes his eyes a moment and turns his face skyward, mouth just a bit open, and the hunter feels a swell of pride in his chest.

He doesn’t go straight for the prize, though. Instead, Dean ducks his head and mouths at the angel’s balls, hand continuing to stroke slow and loose. He shudders at the moan he hears, and after a few seconds, he pulls away. He presses his lips to the underside of Cas’ cock and gives his best shit-eating grin as he looks up.

“What’s wrong, Cas? You want something?” he murmurs, letting his mouth drag over the sensitive flesh and chuckling at the hiss the angel releases.

“ _Dean_.” It’s one syllable, forced out between the angel’s teeth, and the look he gives Dean is one that threatens divine wrath if he doesn’t follow through.

The hunter’s not phased, though, licks a stripe from base to tip before pulling away. “You’re going to have to be a bit more descriptive.”

There’s the hand in his hair again, pulling painfully, nails scratching at his scalp. “Dean, I…” Castiel swallows, and the man is delighted at the flush of red he sees come over the angel’s cheeks. “I need your mouth. P- _please_ , Dean.”

And that’s all he needs. He’s slow as he takes the angel in his mouth, ignoring the bitter taste that smears across his tongue and going down. As much as he hates to admit it, he’d a novice when it comes to this part, only able to go so far before his gag reflex starts to act up. But Castiel doesn’t seem to care, moaning to the sky at every suck and drag of tongue. Dean continues for several minutes, enjoying the way Castiel shifts and pushes forward just slightly. He keeps one hand steady on the angel’s hip, stopping any overexcited thrusts from going too far down his throat.

Cas is getting close; he can tell. It’s in the way his breathing pattern changes, the way his muscles tighten, the way he seems to be trying very hard to give up all pretense and start fucking Dean’s mouth.

The hunter’s fast, though, and pulls off with a slick pop before wrapping two fingers around the base of Cas’ cock, squeezing tight. The angel cries out in frustration and looks down, looking betrayed as Dean grins up at him.

“Wh-what?” is the only word the angel can muster, and Dean laughs.

“Just stops you from coming. That’s all,” he shrugs.

“Wh- _why_ would you do that?” he hisses, trying to thrust into Dean’s hand as if that might do any good.

He grins, “You were being kind of a dick earlier, so I thought, ‘Why not?’”

The smirk is quickly wiped off his face, though, when Castiel reaches down and pulls him to his feet. A sharp shove and Dean is stumbling backward, falling onto the bed. The angel snaps his fingers and both their clothes are gone. The sudden sensation of air hitting his bare skin causes the hunter to inhale sharply, and he’s unable to do anything as Castiel crawls on top of him.

They kiss hard and fast, Castiel rutting against him desperately. He calms after a moment, and that’s terrifying, because Dean _knows_ the only reason he’d be doing that is if he had some plan up his sleeve. Cas scratches up and down the human’s sides, moves his mouth to the man’s exposed neck and covers it in bites and harsh kisses. It’s Dean’s turn to moan, especially when Cas continues down a little farther, mouthing at his shoulders and collarbone.

It’s over too soon, and Castiel sitting up, hands strong as he lifts up Dean’s hips up. He lets the head of his cock drag down the crease of the hunter’s ass, and suddenly the human’s on alert.

“Woah, wait! You gotta prep me first. You can’t just—“ he babbles but is quickly cut off.

“Don’t worry, Dean. I won’t hurt you,” Castiel purrs, and there’s something devious in the way he looks up at him that has Dean worried.

True enough, though, Dean’s body easily gives into the press of Castiel’s cock against his rim. He slides in perfectly, as if Dean’s already been fucked and lubed a hundred times today, and he knows that Cas has got to be using some of his angel mojo for this. He’s definitely not complaining about what must be an abuse of power, though, especially when Cas starts up with a quick rhythm, fucking Dean fast and hard, using his hands to force Dean’s hips up against his own in an attempt to go deeper.

There’s something different about this, though, something that feels off. Dean’s never bottomed before, sure, but that doesn’t mean—

He cries out when Castiel somehow manages to scrape against his prostate. His head rolls back into the mattress and he reaches down to start stroking himself. Castiel is relentless in his fucking, and Dean doesn’t even care that he’s keening like a whore. It feels good, way better than anything he could have imagined.

And he should be coming. They’ve been doing this long enough, and he has the tension in his lower abdomen, the one that says he’s about to burst his load any second… But he’s not. It’s the feeling of being just on the edge of orgasm, but he can’t quite reach it. This has never happened before. It’s an awful feeling, one that has him trying to push back against Cas and tightening his grip on his cock, just trying to get there. He wonders if something’s wrong with him, if this is some kind of performance anxiety, or…

Then he sees it. Castiel opens his eyes just enough to catch Dean’s, and the angel flashes him the tiniest, most self-satisfied smirk the human’s ever seen in his life.

“What’s wrong? Do you want something?” Castiel echoes the question from earlier, words panted and breathed into the quiet room.

Dean could hit him.

“Dammit, Cas!” he growls. He slams his head back into the mattress, squirming against Castiel’s sharp grip and powerful thrusts. He tries get himself off, thinking maybe he can get around whatever magic Cas is working on him, but he can’t. Cas comes first, burying as far in as he can get and shaking as he releases inside of Dean. He doesn’t scream, sounding breathless and restrained as he climaxes. After a moment, he pulls out, a brow quirked at how Dean is still hopelessly fucking his fist.

“You just have to ask,” the angel purrs, falling to lay next to Dean. “Make sure you’re ‘descriptive’.”

“Fuck, Cas, I—“ He stops himself, biting his lip. “Let me come. Need to come so bad.” He’s been so close for so long, and it’s driving him crazy. He lets go, thinking that maybe if he just lets himself relax, he can finish up in the bathroom later. But as soon as his hand is gone, Castiel’s is there, and it’s so much better and so much worse than before.

“You don’t seem like you want to, Dean,” he smirks, shifting close so he can kiss Dean’s shoulder and neck again.

And, God, Dean can’t take this anymore, and there’s no room for pride here, not when frustrated tears are stinging in his eyes and his cock feels ready to explode. “Please, Cas. Please, fuck, need to come so bad. Please. _Please_ , please, Cas, just let me come. Please.”

Castiel gives Dean a few more way-too-talented strokes, a twist, and then Dean’s coming harder than he ever has before. Pleasure explodes behind his eyes and he doesn’t even realize that he’s screaming Cas’ name until the angel presses their mouths together. They break the kiss, and Dean feels like he might never come down from the beautiful high racking his body. As he watches Castiel lap the streaks of white off of his stomach and chest, though, he thinks that this is something they can definitely do again. 


End file.
